Kingdom Restored (Twelve Princesses version)
Time had passed since the escape and it looked like things would never be back to normal. But surprisingly, it did. Everything was back to the way it should be. Donald, Jose, and Panchito whistled to himself as they stopped near the tree. The three birds grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of The Twelve Princesses that had some new words printed on it: "Pardoned by the order of Queen Mrs. Jumbo." "Ha, ha, ha. You know, we'd never get rid of those rascals, but lucky for us, Queen Mrs. Jumbo and Prince Dumbo returned and they...they just straightened everything out." Jose explained as Donald pointed. Sure enough, we saw what they were talking about. Mother Gothel, Kaa, and Merlock were dressed in black and white prison outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock Pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they have committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years in the said rock pile. As Mother Gothel was breaking a stone, it fell on her foot, making her scream as she held it like crazy. Kaa only chuckled at this. Church bells were then heard, getting Donald, Jose, and Panchito's attention, who began to run. Panchito said, "Say, we'd better get to the church!" "Somebody's getting married!" Donald added. At the church, the townspeople waited outside as the doors were flung opened. "Long live The Twelve Princesses!" exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some threw flowers to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel as they walked out hand in hand with their new grooms Danny, Gideon, Peter Pan, Fievel, Stitch, Ventus, Knuckles, Rei, Gil, Sora, Crane, and Flynn. The boys smiled as they kissed their new wives. Twenty-four of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last! Followed by them were Timothy with Applejack by his side, Jim Crow with Twilight Sparkle by his side, Reverend Zachariah with Sunset Shimmer by his side, Tyrone with Pinkie Pie at his side, Big Daddy Lou with Rainbow Dash at his side, Discord with Fluttershy by his side, and Lil' Urle with Rarity at his side. That's right. Along with Minnie and Danny, Alice and Gideon, Wendy and Peter Pan, Susan and Gil, Rapunzel and Flynn, Lilo and Stitch, Kilala and Rei, Olivia and Fievel, Viper and Crane, Kairi and Ventus, Amy and Knuckles, and Namine and Sora, Discord and Fluttershy, Reverend Zachariah and Sunset Shimmer, Jim Crow and Twilight Sparkle, Timothy and Applejack, Big Daddy Lou and Rainbow Dash, Lil' Urle and Rarity, and Tyrone and Pinkie Pie got married as well! "Long live Queen Mrs. Jumbo and Prince Dumbo!" said the townspeople as the true queen and her son walked out the church doors. One of them was an Asian elephant with gray skin and blue eyes, wearing a pink bonnet and a pink and blue rug. Her name was Mrs. Jumbo the rightful queen, Dumbo's mother, and Danny and his friends' adoptive aunt. The second one was an elephant with big ears that are perfect wings, gray skin and baby blue eyes, wearing a yellow clown hat and a red collar with yellow lining. His name was Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo's son. Standing by them was Gepetto. Gepetto smiled as he kissed Mrs. Jumbo's foot in respect. "Well, Friar Gepetto," said Mrs. Jumbo with a grin on her face. "It appears we now have outlaws for in-laws." She and Dumbo laughed along with Gepetto. Minnie and Danny, Alice and Gideon, Wendy and Peter, Olivia and Fievel, Lilo and Stitch, Kairi and Ventus, Amy and Knuckles, Kilala and Rei, Susan and Gil, Namine and Sora, Viper and Crane, Rapunzel and Flynn got into the carriage as Discord and Fluttershy, Reverend Zachariah and Sunset Shimmer, Tyrone and Pinkie Pie, Timothy and Applejack, Jim Crow and Twilight Sparkle, and Lil' Urle and Rarity joined them. Big Daddy Lou and Rainbow Dash went to the front where Big Daddy Lou was doing the driving. Toulouse started to climb up, much to Oliver's confusion. "Gee, Toulouse, how come you're going?" "Well, the twelve princesses are gonna have kids." Toulouse said, "So someone's gotta keep their eyes on things." The orange kitten got on the carriage and sat next to them. Soon Big Daddy Lou started driving them off. "I've never been so happy." Fluttershy said, as she hugged Discord. "Neither have we." Rainbow Dash added, as she hugged Big Daddy Lou, and Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie hugged Jim Crow, Timothy, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, and Tyrone as well. Kilala then threw the bouquet. Marie caught it before Berlioz got a chance. Berlioz frowned in annoyance at Toulouse as he tried to grab for it, but failed as Toulouse ran away. Meanwhile as the married couples waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect. Back at the rock pile, the prisoners continued their work. Dijon and Creeper watched over them. Seeing the carriage pulling away, Dijon said, "Hey, here come the brides, Creeper! Present..." Creeper stood in attention as he held his hand over his head in a salute. "...arms!" Creeper did so, but much to his and Dijon's dismay shock, accidentally caused his gun to shoot out the arrow. It went ricocheting all over as Kaa, Mother Gothel, and Merlock dodged them. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carriage's back, making a small hole in it. It said, "Just Married." Panchito laughed as he, Jose, and Donald concluded, "Well guys, that's the way it really happened." As the carriage pulled away, Danny and his friends grinned as they pulled the curtain on the carriage down so they, Minnie, and her friends can have some privacy. The last song played as the song came to an end. Chorus: Love goes on and on Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day! THE END Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmake